maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America's Got Talent
Captain America's Got Talent is a crossover between Captain America and America's Got Talent. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 2 (28): [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]. Summary Captain America sets out to prove he's got the talent to join the Avengers. what they didn't is that he is kidnapped by James Franco References *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Nick Fury *Avengers *Iron Man *Phil Coulson *Bruce Banner *Hulk *Thor *Craigslist *Terrence Howard *Piers Morgan *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons_Movie the Simpsons Movie] *Spider-Man *Moondragon *James Franco *I Dreamed a Dream *Susan Boyle MAD References *Hulked on Phonics *Spy vs. Spy Characters *Nick Fury *Iron Man *Phil Coulson *Bruce Banner *Thor *Captain America *Piers Morgan *Moondragon *James Franco (Captain America disguise) *Black Spy (in the newspaper) Transcript (Scene begins at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters 10:30 a.m. as shown in the subtitles) Nick Fury: Men, we are gathered here today to finally assemble the avengers. (Scene goes inside to see Nick Fury, Iron Man, and Phil Coulson) Nick Fury: Now I've recruited Bruce Banner, (Scene goes to Bruce reading Hulked on Phonics) which gives us the power of the Hulk. Bruce Banner: I'm the third guy to play this role! Phil Coulson: And I've recruited Thor, (Scene goes to Thor doing exercise) the god of thunder. Iron Man, who'd you get? (Scene moves closely on Iron Man) Iron Man: Well, let's see. I made a lot of calls, put an ad on Craigslist, then I---(Slams fists on table hard) are you kidding me? (Iron Man slaps Nick Fury and Phil Coulson) I got me, you dummies. Nick Fury: Ow! Phil Coulson: Oh, right, right, right. (Writes on paper) Iron Man is in? Iron Man: Iron Man's in. Keep it up, pal, and I'll Terrence Howard your hide. (Cat is heard screeching) (Table bumps and out comes Captain America) Captain America: What about me, Captain America? Nick Fury: Where'd you come from? Captain America: Under this table. But that's not important. Do you have a job for me or what? Nick Fury: Listen, Cap. We think the world of you, but the fact is, you don't have any powers. Captain America: Powers? Ha! I've got something better than powers. (Scene goes to title card "Captain America's Got Talent" the letters are United States Flag like) (Scene resumes back to Captain America on stage) Captain America: Uh, first, I'd like to thank you all for being here. (Stammering) I'm Captain America, and- right. You know that, huh? (Hits head with hands) Stupid, stupid, stupid! (Scene goes to judges) Nick Fury: What are we doing here? Phil Coulson: What is Piers Morgan doing here? (Scene goes right to reveal Piers Morgan) Piers Morgan: Oh, it's the law- Every talent jury requires a British judge. Plus, who'd want to miss this? (Scene goes back to Captain America spinning a shield with a long stick) Captain America: That's right. This is me spinning my shield. What, can I spin 3 shields? Well, I don't know if I can- (Scene backs out to reveal 2 other shields being spun by long sticks) Hello! (Scene goes back to the judges with their eyes following the shields, also people in the background are cheering and whistling) (A loud crash is heard, the judges put their hands over their heads and people are gasping) (Scene goes to Captain America on the ground and his shields rolling or on the ground too) Captain America: Darn it- always stick with the round ones. (Scene goes to Iron Man and Phil Coulson) Iron Man: Ugh. Can we speed things up? I've got a date. Phil Coulson: Ooh. With who? Iron Man: Duh- whoever I want. Phil Coulson: Man, he's cool. Captain America: Did somebody say cool? (Scene goes to Captain America riding a motorcycle inside a giant ball going in circles. Captain America: This is not easy, you see. Hard to do! Can I do this with no hands? Well that would be imposs-- (Captain America lets his hands go and starts to laugh) (Scene goes back to the judges who are not following Captain America and are busy doing something else) Iron Man: (While on the phone) Spider-Man? It's me. Still want to be an avenger? Yeah. He's making a total fool of himself. Oh! Hang on. I got to go. He's singing now. (Laughs) I'm not kidding. (Scene goes to Captain America in a dress) Captain America: ♫ I dreamed a dream inside my mind ♫ (Scene goes to the judges whose eyes are starting to water up and are feeling sad and blowing their noses) ♫ I dreamed a dream that I was naked ♫ ♫ I dreamed a dream that I could fly ♫ (Scene goes to Captain America but slowly zooms out showing his dress. Also people start to cheer) ♫ But then, I woke, and I had bacon ♫ (People start to cheer and applause at Captain America) Captain America: So, what do you think? (Scene goes to Phil Coulson) Phil Coulson: The biggest "yes" I've ever given in my life. (Scene goes to Nick Fury) Nick Fury: Oh, have I got an eye for talent. It's this one, (points to his left eye) by the way. (Scene goes to Iron Man) Iron Man: You can't see it, but I am weeping in here. Yes, yes, yes. (Scene goes to Piers Morgan) Piers Morgan: I agree with the robot. (Scene goes back to Captain America) Captain America: Great! Let me just get my things from under the table. (Captain America walks over there in heels) (Scene goes to Phil Coulson holding a plate of eaten chicken wings.) Phil Coulson: I think he's been living under here. (Captain America, in his suit now, comes while with a shopping cart) Phil Coulson: Well, congratulations. (Zooms in on him) You're officially an avenger. Captain America: Wow! Thank you. All I can say is, I quit Nick Fury: You what? Captain America: I didn't want to do this forever. Phil Coulson: You were an avenger for 9 seconds. That's less than Moondragon. (Scene goes to Moondragon on the computer) Moondragon: It's true! I checked! Phil Coulson: Who would be crazy enough to join the avengers and then quit? (Captain America pulls off his mask to reveal James Franco's face) Judges: James Franco?! (Scene goes to Phil Coulson who bonks himself in the left side of his head.) Phil Coulson: That's why I was getting lost in his eyes. Nick Fury: Why would you do this? James Franco: To add to my (Pulls out massive list) already-massive list of life achievements. (James reads his list) Actor, soap star, artist, poet, Oscar host-- Phil Coulson: Meh. James Franco: Hey, (Pulls away list) I didn't say I was good. I said I did it, (Pulls back list) and now, I can add Avenger to the list. (Throws away list) Thanks, fellas. (James Franco walks away with his shopping cart while a cat screeches.) (Another Captain America pops under the table with no shirt) Real Captain America: Guys, you're never going to believer this. (Camera slowly zooms in on him) I was sleeping under the table--don't ask--when suddenly, Ph.D. Candidate James Franco kidnapped me. But luckily, I broke free, and I'm ready to be an avenger. (Camera goes to Iron Man holding a phone and talking to Spider-Man) Iron Man: Yeah. Spider-Man? You're in. (Segment ends) Trivia *This segment was supposed to air with [[Konan the Kardashian|'Konan the Kardashian']] but later it got changed to''' [[Super 80's|'''Super 80's]] and Konan the Kardashian got moved to the episode [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']]. *Nick Fury recruited Bruce Banner (Hulk) to be an Avenger, Phil recruited Thor to be an Avenger and Iron Man got himself to be an Avenger. *Bruce Banner held a book called "Hulked on Phonics" which aired on''' [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'''ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory]]. *When we looked at Thor, he was doing arm exercises and had no shirt. *There were four judges and they were: *#Nick Fury *#Iron Man *#Phil Coulson *#Piers Morgan *One of his shields was not circle but had edges and the color was different, which later led to Captain America to say "Stick with the round ones". *Captain America acts were him spinning three shields, riding a motorcycle in a giant ball doing circles, and singing. *Captain America was riding the Ball of Death which is a similar reference to the Simpsons Movie. *After Captain America's second act (motorcycle in a giant ball), Iron Man was talking to Spider-Man on his phone, Phil Coulson was feeding and looking at his goldfish and Piers was reading the MAD Times. *On Moondragon's computer, it read that Moondragon was an Avenger for 22 seconds. *In the finale version of this sketch, the style is similar to [[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']], [[uGlee|'uGlee']], [[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']], [[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']], [[Ben 10 Franklin|'Ben 10 Franklin']], [[Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Malcolm in the Middle Earth']], [[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']], [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']], GleeVR and Konan the Kardashian. *James Franco was doing 127 Hours in 2010. *In the original version of this sketch the style is similar to [[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']], [[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']], [[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']], [[Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Zeke and Lex Luthor']], [[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']], [[Duck|'Duck']], [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']], [[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']], [[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']], [[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']], [[Law & Ogre|'Law & Ogre']], the original version of [[Not a Fan a Montana|'Not a Fan a Montana']], [[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']], the original version of [[RiOa|'RiOa']], and the original version of [[Super 80's|'Super 80's']]. *Antagonist: James Franco (disguised as Captain America and kidnapped Real Captain America) Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death